


One on the way

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr request, laheyperfection, the hardest thing about these is figuring out a damn title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Scira family fluff, with a hint of Allydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on the way

She wakes up in the middle of the night and feels Scott pressed up against her. His soft snores send tingles down her neck and his arm tightens around her belly as she moves to get up. He mumbles in protest, a frown crossing his sleepy face at the loss of her warmth.

She waddles towards the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time. One would think that being supernatural somehow made this easier.

Her mother had laughed when she’d asked during the first time around .

No, being supernatural just came with a bounty of undocumented surprises. Like the warm fire coursing through her that makes the lights over the sink dance on and off. And worse of all it’s making her ankles hurt like hell.

She centers herself and hums, rubbing soothing circles over her abdomen until the flickering subsides. The kicks don’t stop until she slips back into bed and Scott instinctively reaches for her. His large warm hand curves around her and stops over a tiny heart beat. She drifts off listening to the three of them and sleeps soundly until the morning.

"Good morning!"

A loud voice bursts into the room closely followed by a tiny figure clad in bright red dinosaur pajamas and a gap-toothed smile.  

"Good morning, buddy." Kira can hear Scott’s deep morning mumble to her right and smiles. "What have we said about shouting?" he asks, sitting up and yawning.

"To not to."

She opens her eyes to see pouting lips and downcast eyes. They don’t remain that way for long. “But I wanted her to hear!”

"Who?" Kira asks, feigning ignorance and propping herself up against the headboard.

"My baby sister!" he says, rocking back and forth at the end of the bed.

"She can hear you." Kira says looking down and beckoning to him. "Want to come listen to her?"

Shin nods and climbs up on the bed, crashing between them. He places his head and a small palm on her protruding front with surprising gentleness.

"I can’t hear anything!" he complains almost immediately and Scott ruffles his hair.

"Close your eyes and listen for her like me and uncle Isaac taught you. Okay?"

Shin stops moving, but his little body seems to vibrate in concentration. “Her heart is going very fast.” he says, frowning.

"She just got all excited to hear you, that’s all." Kira rests her head on Scott’s shoulder and strokes their son’s hair.

"She can really hear me?" He looks up at them and she can feel Scott nod.

"Every single word."

"Hello little baby! It’s really hot outside, baby, and today me and Danny, that’s our cousin… Me and Danny are going to climb a tree! The big one behind our aunties’ house. It’s almost as big as the house. I’ll take you there when you grow up and aren’t so tiny. Danny says it has squirrels. A whole family! And we’re going to go look for them."

Scott makes a noise. “Are you sure that’s okay with aunt Lydia?”

Shin stops and thinks about it. “I think so.”

He looks up at them with earnest brown eyes. “Auntie Allison is going to be there. She promised! She taught us how to climb trees, baby.” he says bending to whisper. “Auntie Lydia doesn’t mind us playing in the garden when she’s around. Sometimes she makes us lemonade. Can I go, mom? Please?”

His parents exchange a look and it makes Scott chuckle.

"What?" Shin looks slightly hurt that he’s not in on the joke.

"Nothing, sweetie." She tries to elbow Scott and grins. "Maybe after breakfast daddy can drive you there."

"What’s for breakfast?" he bounces on the bed. "Can we have pancakes?"

"Yeah!" Scott stretches and kisses her on the forehead before getting up. "Want to help me make them, little dude?"

"Only if I can make mom’s!" he answers with an excited grin. "I’m going to put in blueberries and cream and chocolate and banana and…" his voice trails off as he leaves the room, running to wrap a hand around his dad’s waiting fingers.

Kira lies back under the covers and hums an old lullaby.

Her life is pretty great, supernatural complication and sore ankles be damned.


End file.
